The present invention relates to the use of certain tricyclic quinoline, naphthyridine and pyridopyrazine derivatives in suppressing the immune response.
The preparation of the compound 2'-methylpyrano-5',6':3,4-(2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinoline) and its N-phenyl derivative is described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., pp. 364-9 (1968) (C.A. 68: 114419c).
European published Application No. 84105923.1 (European patent publication No. 0 127 135) discloses the use of tricyclic quinoline, naphthyridine and pyridopyrazine derivatives in treating allergies, inflammation and peptic ulcers.